Usuario discusión:Marco A
¡Bienvenido! Hola Chiquito de la calza. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki L.A.Noire como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki L.A.Noire" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Hola Hola Chiquito, quede sorprendido con el cambio de permisos usuarios que hiciste, agradezco la confianza depositada en mi, estoy en vacaciones y debido a ello tendré tiempo para editar constatemente en las wikis donde soy administrador o edito, este wiki será grande muy pronto pues imaginate con la salida de L.A Noire el proximo año vendrán muchas personas. Saludo. TvsF 08:12 15 nov 2010 (UTC) pero son mas de un tipo de LAPD? cual es la diferencia acabo de aser este Stefan Bekowsky 07:03 13 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb|170pxchiquito como no estoy en mi casa podrias ponerle el fondo transparente a esa igen al parecer es la font de la noire se llama Refrigerator Deluxe Heavy y como no tengo nada con que aser que se vea transparente podrias hacerlo tu? con tu photoshop-- 07:39 13 ene 2011 (UTC) aa otra cosa no puedes declarar asi como aliados de la wiki asinedo publicidad de esta wiki en otras wikis ademas de los spotlight nose si me entiendes aora se ve la firma 10:02 14 ene 2011 (UTC) a lo que me refiero esque aserce aliado de otras wikis asi por ejemplo poner un spotlight de la noire en a wiki de mafia y en la de la noire una de mafia,asi con por ejemplo la wiki de bioshock 10:21 14 ene 2011 (UTC) ise un cambio en el fondo... espero que no te molestes esque la otra imagen se veaia borroso 10:22 15 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito me puedes dejar como admin poner en los infobox la plantilla de prueba asi ago un foro aca tambien con las plantillas. nose si me entiendes... que se vea el 07:43 18 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito hay que arreglar la tabla no se le ven los bordes 09:43 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Como veras e echos varios cambios... como tu no te molestas te pregunto ¿son de tu agrado? XDD por ejemplo la portada que te parece obiamente es solo algo momentanio hasta que tu hagas tu super portada XD. la barra de arriba y el foro de ayuda... 10:20 18 ene 2011 (UTC) http://www.searchfreefonts.com/font/refrigerator-deluxe-heavy.htm aqui esta 03:28 19 ene 2011 (UTC) no tengo la font XDD use una pagina con un prewiev gratiuto no me acuerdo cual era la fot como ssabes se llama Refrigerator Deluxe Heavy-- 09:07 19 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito como funciona eso de del bot para corregir la ortografia... 11:12 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Ja chiquito tu eres un buen diseñador yo solo ise esa portada pormientras que ati se te ocurre algoa XD 18:24 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Chiquitoooo dime que te parece eestaba aburrido y comense obiamente esta no muy bien echo pero pormientras mientras que alguien hace algo mejor 400px|center vamos chiquito tu eres mejor diseñador que tenias enmente? 17:47 20 ene 2011 (UTC) ajaja tambien se me habia ocurrido pero no supe como 19:00 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Chiquitooooo mira la portada y quedate biendo la imagen de lanoire unrato XD 04:56 21 ene 2011 (UTC) creeme que trate bastante de que no se notara pero no pude :( y a que letras te refieres? Escribir la fórmula aquí hacelas tu ami no se me da bien con las letras... XD-- 05:20 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Pido los logros a la central??? 05:35 21 ene 2011 (UTC) no solo nececita estar activa... eso de los 100 articulos es para cuando hay por ejemplo mas de 5 pidiendolos se les dara preferencia a los que tengan mas. pero actualmente hay 0 personas pidiendo logos XD 05:39 21 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito creo que nececitamos un Favicon 05:43 21 ene 2011 (UTC) e echo varios cambios que te parecen? 11:43 21 ene 2011 (UTC) creo que la portada esta tomando formma 21:12 21 ene 2011 (UTC) no te entiendo a que te refieres con el fondo chillon?-- 21:32 21 ene 2011 (UTC) ok hacelo aver como queda 06:31 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Ajja se me habia ocurrido lo del infobox 06:47 22 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito me comprare este especialmente por lanoire XD http://pcfactory.cl/producto/9054-Sintonizadora.de.TV.+.FM.PCI.Se%C3%B1al.Analoga.ITV-305 07:12 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Tiene una entrada AV y osea la xbox se conecta ala tarjeta... y lo ves dentro del computador y saca fotos asi que creo que yo sacare varias foftos :P 07:27 22 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno chiquito me voy a dormir hoy e tenido dolor de cabeza desde las 6 Pm y ya son las 5 Am en chile XD adios 07:58 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Chiquito que otra wiki amiga hay asi la agregamos a la lista y ellos tambien voy a aser el cuadrado... 22:07 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya me e comprado la tarjeta de TV 03:53 23 ene 2011 (UTC) a y tengo un skipe... es yigay_he 05:47 23 ene 2011 (UTC) debemos declarar mas wiki amigas tratare con la de zelda 22:04 24 ene 2011 (UTC) y no estas en skipe? 11:49 28 ene 2011 (UTC) chiquito borraste lo de las wikis amigas 02:45 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Hi Chiquito :) i was wondering if you could tell me the colour code for the transparent background, thanks. Tom Talk 15:50 21 abr 2011 (UTC) valla atentando contra la portada 17:38 14 may 2011 (UTC) Chiquitoooooooo ya mañana lo tendre woow otra cosa tendremos que sacar todos los en desarrollo! XD 18:12 19 may 2011 (UTC) ademas acurdate que tengo el aparato de pinacle te recuerdo el video ese de el reddead que saque http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjHQvIWj2-g 18:29 19 may 2011 (UTC) e chiquito no pongas guias de gente que ni conocemos agamos las propias tienes el capturador yo tambien no tenemos que pedirle nada a nadie ;) 03:38 23 may 2011 (UTC) yo solo e echo el primer caso nose si jugarlo normal o comensar a grabar inmediatamente! 18:43 23 may 2011 (UTC) si lo vi esta bueno muestra lo justo y necesario 11:29 24 may 2011 (UTC) hey esos coches son los que se tienen que desbloquear? mmm a que te refieres con video? 21:41 24 may 2011 (UTC) esa foto la saque yo Buick Super 18:17 29 may 2011 (UTC) chiquito vamos a tener que remplazar la parte de gta arriba o no? 11:25 30 may 2011 (UTC) aaaaaaaaaaaa chiquitooooo me pide el disco 2 y no funcionaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 18:39 31 may 2011 (UTC) no te entiendo ? si funciono el primero a la perfecion. 18:47 31 may 2011 (UTC) pero el primero funciono no entiendo como no funcionan los siguientes. 18:57 31 may 2011 (UTC) creo que no tengo grabador de doble capa XD 19:01 31 may 2011 (UTC) si creo que tiene problemas porque dice video not match XD 19:11 31 may 2011 (UTC)